


at night the war still comes to us

by whenever_you_are_ready_spock



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Little bit AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i took the characters and ran with it lol, leia is worried, please dont @ me for getting things wrong i am no space expert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenever_you_are_ready_spock/pseuds/whenever_you_are_ready_spock
Summary: Poe Dameron is the youngest addition to the pilot squadron of Leia Organa's Resistance. But his first mission as leading captain goes not at all to plan and he comes back to base with a young soldier: Finn. The two young men have a lot of growing up to do while they fight against the darkness of the universe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 4





	at night the war still comes to us

**Author's Note:**

> I created my own little world within the SW world. I hope you all like it and enjoy this. I have overcome a big writer's block and this is the first time in forever that I felt inspired to write something :)

Leia stares out into the darkness of the galaxy; her eyes are shimmering with the stars as they follow the X-Wings she just sent towards a routine mission to the closest planet. Leia balls her fingers to a fist and sighs deeply. A standard mission. No enemies. No danger.

And still, she worries. Worries about the young man at the front of the patrol; worries about the squads every move and every turn.

She promised Kes to watch over him. Promised Shara to let him sore into the skies if he wanted to. Promised herself that she would not let her past losses shadow over young Poe Dameron and his ambitious dreams.

“Approaching landing point”

Poe’s voice cracks through the intercom and the Commander next to Leia says “Affirmative”. And with that, the X-Wings get smaller and smaller and suddenly disappear out of Leia’s sight.

She takes another deep breath and walks over to the monitors; her eyes glued on the tiny red dots blinking steadily.

“They are gonna be fine,” The Commander says, and Leia doesn’t turn around, but she hums in agreement. Her fingers crack as she stretches them and shakes her head slightly.

“I want to be informed about every abnormality that you can detect, Commander”, she says then and walks back to the glass wall of the spacecraft and stares towards the stars.

Poe lands the X-Wing and pushes the button to open the cockpit. “Black One. Landed. Over”. His voice runs through the intercom and he gets two “Affirmatives” from his squad. Poe grabs the rims of the cockpit and lifts himself up; his eyes scan over the small clearing where they have landed before he jumps out the edge of the spacecraft and lands safely on the mossy ground.

“All good there?”, Snap is next to him and pats him on the shoulder; Poe nods before he checks the air quality and releases the visor lock of his helmet.

“Never been better!”, Poe smirks and Snap huffs out a laugh before he releases his own visor.

The 3 members of the squad stick to the plan just as discussed the night before: a no-risk mission to make sure the planet has not been taken over by someone they would not expect. The General has reassured them that they should prepare for a boring mission and Poe knows that she didn’t want his first leading operation to be one he could possibly fail or even worse, not come back from.

But Poe doesn’t get frustrated over that fact; he is keeping his squad in check, sends signals back to the main ship and keeps on track of the mapped-out territory they wanted to stick to.

“I know what the General meant with boring”, Karé jokes and Poe nods his head in agreement. He knows that Leia worries about him still; she has worried about him from the minute he started to get interested in piloting and worried all the way through his years at the academy until she worried enough to take him with her to the Rebellion. Poe cares quite a bit about that woman and he appreciated her trying to give him a leading mission; appreciates her attempt to let him loose a little.

“Alright, next clearing should just be ahead of us”, Poe says as they step through the last few trees of jungle wildness. 

“I think we should take a few samples as well; those trees look unfamiliar”, Karé says and Poe is about to agree as he hears voices.

“Down!”, he hushes and Snap and Karé follow him quickly; all three pilots ducking away behind the last few rows of trees.

“What is that?”, Snap whispers and Poe shakes his head – his thoughts are running; he has been trained for this; has lived through so many simulator situations with surprise twists which he has always managed brilliantly. And still; lying here with cold dirt under them and unfamiliar voices around them doesn’t compare to the simulator in any way.

“We need to get back to the wings”, Snap says and suddenly their intercom cracks and the General’s voice is clear in their ears.

“What is happening, Black squad? Report back now!”

“There are other people here. We have heard voices and are hidden in the forest next to the clearing. We don’t know if they are armed or not”, Poe hushes and closes his eyes for a moment.

They need to go; they are not enough. It doesn’t matter what lies in front of them; three pilots with blasters is not enough to fight off any serious danger. But Leia sent them here to check for danger and there is clearly danger right in front of their noses.

“Get back to base”, Leia’s voice is tense, and Poe hates himself for agreeing with her before he mutes his comm.

“Guys, we need to see what is going on. We cannot just leave. What if they hear us trying to escape and then hunt us down?”, Poe says, and Snap shakes his head. “You heard what the Genera said”, he spits but Karé is silent for a moment.

“You are right. We need to know with whom we are dealing”, her voice is clear and determination radiates off of her.

“No! Are you two insane. We got a direct order from the General to get the fuck back to base”

“Stay put, Snap. Look out if you can see anything from here and run back to the wings if anything happens”, Poe orders before he faces Karé again. “You take right. I go left”, he says and Karé nods before they push themselves off the ground and start shuffling through the bushes and trees close by.

“Guys!”, Snap hisses but they are gone already. He shakes his head quickly before he grabs his blaster and pushes himself off the ground a little to sneak a view towards the clearing.

Poe’s heart is hammering in his chest, but he is focused like never before. His fingers are wrapped around the trigger of the blaster as he steps carefully through the jungle vines and bushes surrounding the clearing. He can still hear the voices; definitely more than a few. He knows that Leia will be mad; but she would not have called them back so quickly if it wasn’t for Poe himself leading the mission.

“I can see five people close to where Snap is stationed”, Karé’s voice cracks through the comm and Snap cusses before her voice is clear again. “They have not heard us. They seem to be armed but no weapons in hand”

“I see them”, Poe says as he spots the 5 people standing there. They are wearing uniforms, but Poe cannot see any specific markings that they belong to the First Order.

Poe hurries through a few more treelines to get a better view as his eyes scan over the ship at the back of the clearing.

“I see the ship. There are more people”, he comms.

“Any indicator on the ship?”, Snap asks and Poe steps closer to get a better look,

“Negative. I cannot see anything specific”

“Who are they?”, Karé asks and Poe thinks the same thing.

He steps closer even and sneaks behind a tree at the very line of the clearing. His heart hammers against his chest as he seems the small group of people being tied together next to the spacecraft.

“They captured people”, Poe comms.

“Guys, let us get out of here. This is clearly not safe”, Snap hisses and Poe’s thoughts are racing. He knows that it is stupid to start a saving mission with three people and without knowing any closer details to the situation going on in front of them.

But he sees the people with their wrists strapped behind their backs and his heart aches when he just thinks about leaving them behind.

“Karé, do you have sight on the five close to the forest?”, Poe asks and Karé confirms with “Yes”.

“Stay there and be ready to shoot”, Poe lets the words glide over his tongue before he can think about them again “I will sneak to the back and see what I can do”

“Poe are you mental! Come back and let us go!”, Snap hisses but Poe is already on his way.

He knows that he has to be quick and silent. He needs to free them without them fearing him or trying to scream for help. Poe grabs the knife from his utility vest, and he takes one last deep breath before he dashes out of the forest and over to the group of people.

They don’t see him at first but then he crouches down next to the ship – his body still shielded from the armed group at the end of the clearing.

“I am with the Resistance. I am here to help you”, Poe utters, and the captured people look up at him. Poe swallows hard. Children. They are children.

“Stay silent, okay. I will cut you loose”, Poe huffs out and he edges closer to them as he starts to cut through the wire cuffs of the first child.

“It’s going to be okay. Wait here till everyone’s handcuffs are off and then we are going to run to the forest okay?”, Poe says; voice silent and steady. He cannot leave them behind now. The last one is older. He shakes a little as Poe cuts off the wires around his wrists and he mouths a silent “Thank you” and Poe just nods.

“Okay, wait just a little longer, okay. I need to call back up” Poe says and taps on his wrist comm and connect himself to the base again.

“Poe! Are you insane! You cannot just cancel out communication! Get back to base now!”, Leia shouts and Poe waits for her to finish before he whispers: “We need backup. One bigger ship. Here are five captured children. I am saving them”

There is silence for a moment before he hears Leia’s voice again. “We are sending a ship. Do not risk the lives of my soldiers, Dameron”, she says and Poe knows that Leia would have done the same but she could never say that now.

“Affirmative”, Poe says before he signals to Snap and Karé that they need to head back to the wings quickly.

“Okay. We are gonna get up nice and slow and then as soon as you are at the forest edge you run to the right okay? Back up is on its way”, Poe says, and the children nod before they slowly start to rise to their knees. Two have made it to the edge already as they suddenly hear a loud shout from the other side of the clearing.

“Shit. Run!”, Poe shouts and he grabs the hand of the last kid while the oldest of the bunch lifts up the last kid still on the ground. “Run”, Poe shouts again as he hears the first blaster shots whirl around the air.

They make it to the forest and turn right. The other kids are waiting and Poe shouts the directions messily while they sprint the way back to where Snap and Karé are waiting already.

“You are insane!”, Snap shouts but he grabs one of the children as well and lifts her up before he starts running with the others towards the X-Wings at the next clearing.

Poe lets them go and he positions himself next to Karé and pulls the trigger of his blaster again and again. A shot whirls close to his helmet and Poe’s throat is dry while his hands are steady as ever. He gets two of them with shots to the knees; Karé puts one down as well; before they hear Snap’s voice on the comm “Back up is here, run!”.

Karé goes first while Poe keeps on blasting in the direction of their attackers; he waits for a few more heartbeats before he fires his last shot and follows Karé towards the X-Wings. He hears the armed people following them; hears their shouts and sees the shots connect with trees and the forest floor next to him.

“Go, go, go!”, Karé screams at him as Poe arrives at the clearing and he sees that the backup craft has already taken off. Snap is in his X-Wings and fires it up while Karé and Poe are jumping into their own ones.

Snap is in the air already as the attackers reach them and they fire a few shots behind him, but he is out of their sight in a second. Poe shuts his visor and jumps into Black One just as he hears a blaster go off and feels a burn on his arm. “Fuck”, Poe swears but he drags himself into the cockpit and closes it around himself. Karé is off the ground then; followed suit by Poe himself.

They did it.

Poe heaves as he drags Black One out of the clearing and into the sky; his heart hammers against his temples as he follows the two Wings and the bigger ship in front of him.

“Everyone is safe and sound”, a Commander from the backup ship comms and Poe feels his shoulders relax a little; they saved them.

“Captain Dameron, get your ass to the Command Bridge as soon as you have landed”, Leia’s voice cracks through to them then and Poe knows that she will be angry; knows that she will tell him what she always tells him when he doesn’t follow the plan. But Poe hears the pride in Leia’s voice and he knows that she would have done the same thing back in the days when she wasn’t responsible for the safety of the whole Resistance.


End file.
